The Better Half
by United.Nerds
Summary: "Don't do this...Please. I'm begging you..." What happens when Katie is unexpectedly sexually harassed at a party from the guy that she believed was hers? She is left into confusion and an emotional mix up. Will she learn to trust and try to find her true 'Better Half?Or will she still feel the same. All of this started with one simple makeover and a plan of determination. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Wasteland

A **Big Time Rush** Faction

Disclaimer: I Don't Own BTR.

* * *

**Katie **

_"J-J-James!" The yelling doesn't stop as James thrust' into me harder and harder, starting at a fast, steady pace._

_"Katie, I Love you so... much." He says to me as I'm lying on my back trying to keep back the yelling. I can feel myself about to reach my climax. My breathing gets harder as I start losing my breath. _

_James holds my legs up in the air, squeezing them harder and harder as he thrusts back and forth. _

_"Katieeee!" He yells, shaking his sweating head at the same time. He's losing control. _

_"James!" I yell another time. I suddenly start hearing a noise. It sounds like the song 'Locked Out Of Heaven' By the sexy, Bruno Mars.**  
**_

_What the hell? I start wondering._

_"Katie!" Suddenly James pulls out his penis as he sprays his erection all over the place. It doesn't stop spraying. It was like a fountain, a sperm fountain spraying all over my body, face, bed, walls, and it just doesn't stop. Suddenly it get's in my eyes. I'm scared as ever. I can't open my them. The burning sensation possibly blinding me. _

_Awkwardly after I open my eyes, I'm falling. I'm falling naked, down a black hole. I scream while the song just keeps on playing._

_"WHY JAMES!? WHY!?"_

* * *

As I gaze above myself, I realize it was all just a dream. I rest a hand upon my forehead._Sweat._ I sit up quickly and press 'Dismiss' on my docked iPhone 4s. That's why I heard the very handsome Bruno Mars in my Sex Dream. My 'Wake Up Katie!' alarm. What The Hell Was That All About Katie?

I turn my head around to my door to see an unexpected grinning, and smiling James eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Since when do you sleep moan?" He questions laughing his ass off. Trust Me, You Wouldn't Want To Know.

This was the 2nd night in a row that I've had a sex dream of James and I. Like Honestly. The Fuck? Why would I even think of James in that type of way.

_Clears Throat _"It's none of your business." Wow Katie. Is that all you could of said? It's official! I'm growing soft.

"Wow." He says grinning widely, and putting another scoop of his now soggy cereal in his mouth.

"What are you doing in here? It's 7:00. You and the guys don't wake up until like 10 to go to the studio."

"Gustavo asked us to come in early." He says growing seriously.

"Even when he asks you guys to come to the studio early, you guys still wake up at 10, as I said before." I say," Wow. You guys are obeying him for once, Is the water here contaminated!?" I add with a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever." He says "Anyways, the guys all went out to get some breakfast and couldn't even bother to ask me." He takes a yellow post-it note out of his pocket, "Instead they left a note on my forehead while I was sleeping saying 'Gone for breakfast, We all voted on who would be the one to take Katie to school and we voted you, So we didn't wake you up cause we know that you would've backed out." He then takes the post-it and stuffs it back in his pocket. They do know that i'm 16 and school is on the other side of the ravishing Palm Woods. Must of been the work of an Overprotective Mother. Ever since I was 13 and we moved here she has been on my case. But at the end of the day, she is my mom and I love her to death.

I open my mouth in a 'Hey! That's not fair! I didn't sign up for this!' Face. How could they vote over me like that? I close my mouth and make a 'Thinking' face. I should expect something like that from the boys. I chuckle at my thought. I turn my focus back to James looking at me with a "The Hell?" face. Embarrassing.

"You do know it's 7:09 and school starts at 8:15 on a Tuesday, and well since your Katie it takes you about an hour to get ready, and then it takes you like 20 minutes for you to prepare breakfast and eat and then-"

"All Right! I understand, i'm a procrastinator! Now get out so I can get ready!" I say with a grin as I throw a pillow at him. Sadly I miss because he moves right out of the door way and closes it. I lift my feet over the edge of bed and stand up.

I Hear the door open again. I turn my head around. I pick up a pillow in a playing way as I see James sticking his tongue out at me. As I throw it I miss again because he once again closes the door again like a scared little bitch. I grin even wider.

I lift my white tank top over my head and rest it on the floor. I then slide off my polka-dotted pink and white panties. I then walk over to my closet and take out two white towels. I wrap one over my body, above my breast and the other I hold in my hand. I open my bedroom door and walk out and go straight to the bathroom, though on my way I stick up my middle finger to a cereal eating, TV watching, couch sitting, James.

"Hey! What was that for!" Is all I hear as I close the bathroom door.

I ignore his comment as I rip off my towel after I lock the door. I open the shower door and walk in. I maneuver the 'Hot/Cold' faucet and set it to the middle between the both. As the water flows out of the shower faucet, I start thinking about my crush/ best friend, Kyle. Yeah. I've had a crush on Kyle ever since I've kind of laid eyes on him, with James at my side acting like a possessive ass.

Tonight, Jett decided to throw a party at his place. However, there is going to be alcohol there and shit because, c'mon it's Jett we're talking about here, and because my mom said I can't go even though I received a invitation.

And well, as rebellious as I am, I'm sneaking out tonight. Kyle, Jett's younger sister, Jean and I are all going tonight. I met her in 7th grade when I moved to the Palm Woods with the guys and ever since then, we just stuck together. We're like as Camille and Jo call each other, "Sisters From Another Mister" I can trust Jean with my life and she won't tell anyone any of my secrets, not even Jett when he's out to get the band and I.

**Half-An-Hour Later.**

I limited my time in the shower to 20 minutes of soaking and showering, and the next 10 minutes for shampooing and conditioning. I walked out of the shower and onto the bathroom/shower rug. I grab both towels. I wrap one of them around my hair like a turban. I then take the other one and dry my skin. I wrap the towel around my body again and I unlock the bathroom door. I go outside to see an empty apartment. What The Hell?

"James?" I say. No answer,"James!?" I yell this time. I wait for a reply... None.

I run to my room and take my phone off of my dock. Fully Charged. I unlock my phone and dial James' number. I wait for him to answer after several moments of the dialing tone. He finally answers.

"James?" I question

"Yeah Katie?" He ask. To the sound of things, it sounds like he's already at Rocque Records.

"Where are you?" I ask normally.

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry, I should have told you something before I left. The guys called and told me when they got here to get down here because Gustavo's ready to start recording..."

"Oh..." I say,"At least you have a great reason to why you left. Wow James, your actually being responsible for once."

"How?" He questions, smirking.

"Because, instead of acting like an ass and lie or some shit, you told the truth...Thanks."

"OK... Well, Guess what!?" He says excited. I start giggling loudly

"What?" I add with a huge smile.

"Well... I kind of got a little surprise-" I heard a little bit of rambling as to why he was cut off.

"Yeah. Um, Katie?" It was Kendall.

"Yes Kendall?" I ask smiling widely.

"We're kind of in trouble now by Gustavo because we were late."

That was expected," And...?"

"Well, James better get off of the phone before he hangs us by our necks."

"OK."

"Yeah, so he's gonna tell you the 'surprise' later. Because were about to have a huge water balloon fight in the lounge." He said sounding very hyper.

"What? Weren't you just in trouble?" I asked very confused.

"Since when do we follow his rules?''

"True." I say. I hear more rambling.

"Bye Katie-" Suddenly James was cut off by a random something. I think he dropped his phone or something.

Suddenly I heard Carlos and Logan yell loudly," WATER FIGHT!" Gustavo came in and I can here him yelling at his 'Dogs'

The Fuck? I hang up my phone and I dial Jeans' number.

"Hey Jean." I say after she answers.

"Katie?" She questions my call.

"Come over please? I need some help on what to wear to school today?"

"Why?" She asks all sentimental.

"Because I'm planing on asking Kyle to the party as MY DATE." I say adding very much emphasis.

"Oh Yeah. I'll be right there."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

After I hung up my phone, I got all lotion-ed up and put on deodorant . I then sat in my towel waiting on my bed for Jean to come over.

* * *

By the time I heard Jean knock on the door it was already 7:54.

I walked up to the door. I unlocked it and opened it right away.

"Hey!" She walked in right away with her curly dirty-blonde hair waving past my face.

She wore a Navy Blue Lace dress with a thin brown belt around the waist. On her feet she wore matching Brown Leather, Ankle-high combat boots and she had her normal UK flag Messenger/School Bag. She barely had any make-up on, besides mascara and red lipstick. She was more of a natural girl. Trust me she didn't need any make-up either way. She had stunning light blue eyes unlike her brother. She was stunning. I'd tap that if I were Bi or a Lesbian.

"Hi." I said feeling nervous about asking Kyle out.

"OK, Screw the talking. We got work to do." She then grabbed my hand and tugged me inside of my room. As she brought me inside of my room she rested me on my vanity chair.

"Close your eyes." She commanded.

"What? Why?" I asked all defensively. She then gave me a death glare. "Ya know what. I'm gonna just let you do your thing." I say obeying her command.

"You bet your ass that I'm gonna do my thing." She says with an obvious smirk. I start giggling," Stop Laughing, Don't Move." She commands once again. This time I don't even say a thing but just do as told.

**Moments Later**

"Okay... Open your eyes." Jean says.

"It's about damn ti-" I go to finish my sentence, but then I saw what she'd done to my face, my mouth opened widely.

"You Like?" She says after my moment.

I close my mouth," Like? Jean, I Love!" I say exaggerating a bit.

"Bitch, calm down. It's just make-up." She says with a grin

"Shut UP." I say all playing-like.

"HA! I try my best." She adds, all full of herself.

I'd always wear make-up and such, but it never looked so good. My eyeliner was either lopsided, Or my lipstick was crooked, Or I applied too much foundation. Wow she did it so clean and nice looking.

"Wow, Jean you have to teach me how to do make-up like this.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She reaches in her bag and pulls out some clothes," Here put on this." She hands me the clothes in my hand.

"But-" I go to say something but before I can even, not accept her clothes, she was gone out of my door in a blink of an eye.

**One Clothe Change Later**

After I put on the clothes that Jean gave me, I felt so good. That's what I love about having a friend your size, CLOTHE SHARING! I never knew I'd like fashion so much before. Well. I mean, I've always Liked fashion and clothes, but I never really thought of buying clothes that I really liked. My wardrobe were mostly jeans, sweaters, hoods, sneakers, etc. I had a few pair of heels, boots, sandals, dresses, flats, skirts, etc. but I never really wore them. However I guess it's time for a change in my wardrobe now.

However, I Had nothing to put on my feet. I walk into my walk-in closet and grab a white pair of TOMS, and slip them on.

There we go. I look at the mirror in my closet at myself.

I wore a White-Collared Lace top, A pair of Black Leggings, A Pink Pencil Skirt, A Floral Snood Scarf, A Pair of Crystal Drop Black Earrings, And Lastly My own pair of White TOMS to match my- I mean Jeans top.

I Put on my game face and opened my door. I then walked out like a model while Jean was staring at me and I walked back and forth so she can see how I looked all over.

"Wow, You look Beautiful Katie! There is no way Kyle could reject you."

As I blush, I realize that my hair is still wrapped up and It's a huge mess.

"Jean... What about my hair?" I question unwrapping my brown frizzy hair.

"Trust Me... I got this." She says taking my hand once again and resting me down on my vanity chair in my room.

"I chose the right day to bring my hair products and my straightener." She says with a huge smirk,"Close your eyes again."

Awww Damn.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Katie... Open your eyes." She says with an obvious grin.

As I open my eyes, I can't believe what an astounding job she has done.

"It's official. You are the WORLD'S GREATEST FRIEND." I say adding much emphasis. She parted my hair in the middle of my head, she then straightened it on both sides and let them lay there flawlessly on both sides of my shoulders.

"Wow It looks so nice, and it looks so soft." I rest a hand upon my hair, "And it feels so soft!" I yell loudly.

"Yeah, All thanks to me." She says flattering herself, I nod in reply.

I then take my IPhone out of my skirt pocket. I press the main button. I open my mouth in shock widely.

"JEAN! WE ARE TOTALLY LATE FOR SCHOOL! IT'S 8:21."

"CALM DOWN KATIE!" She goes to my desk and grabs my Black Leather Purse with Detachable Strap for it to converse into a Messenger Bag. She hands me my bag and I add the detachable strap and swing it over my head. I grabbed my notebook and other school Textbooks off of my desk because I had homework last night, like any other night. I put some in my bag and the rest I held in my hand. I grab my phone and me and Jean head out of my room and out of the front door.

As Jean and I are going to turn around the corner to get to the elevator, I bump into someone, in which causing the person, and myself falling, and my books and papers going everywhere. Jean just stands there in shock.

"Can you watch were your going?" I ask as I get up and try to pick up my things, the person helping me.

"Katie?" I finally get up as I realize the voice of the person. No other person than Kyle. I grin widely as he looks at me up and down.

"Wow." He says.

"I turn my head around to Jean still standing there shocked. Jean you can head to school. I'll catch up."

"Ok... I see why..." She says with a huge smirk turning around and going down the stairs instead, leaving Kyle and I in complete silence.

"So... You like?" I question hoping he'd like my outfit and make-up.

"Like? Katie I Love!" He says all enthusiastic causing me to blush and him and I to giggle loudly.

"I Was hoping for that answer." I say," I wanted a change, like honestly, It's sophomore year, and my old clothes weren't just doing it for me anymore." Wow Katie? That was A total Lie.

"Awesome." He sounded impressed, "Come on, lets go to school." he adds grabbing my hand.

I grab his hand and turn him around.

"No, wait Kyle." I say

"Why?" He questions, confusion in his eyes. I clear my throat.

"Because... I wanted to know... perhaps... tonight, Jett's party..." The words just wouldn't come out.

"Wow, Fail." He says. Fuck. I'm officially embarrassed, I start looking down at the floor.

"Let me ask instead," He says. I look up at him with a huge smile, excitement in my heart and eyes,"Katelyn Alexa Knight. Would you do the honors in letting me escort you to Jett's party as my date?" He smiles one of those half-smile's he does that can make any girl go nuts, AND I MEAN NUTS.

"Of Course." I say shaking my head nonstop. I hug him tightly. YAY!

"Now let's get to school, our parents and teachers are sure to kill us." He says as he grabs my hand and we walk together to the elevator.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys. So... I've had an idea for a story like this in my head for like a while, and I finally decided to type it! ****Oh yeah and ****Sorry I haven't updated Wasteland In a while, I promise I will soon. Anyways leave me some lovin' and show me what you thought of the first chapter!**

**P.S. If you want to check out what Katie wore in this Chapter, go to Polyvore .com and search for Fvckblackknight, then click the outfit that says, The Better Half-Katie Chapter 1. My friend believed that since she loved fashion so much that she should be able to design/create outfits for the Characters in my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Better Half**

* * *

I stare blankly at the piece of paper in front of me. Detention was soon over, and I was now doing homework with Jean in the apartment. Kyle. He was all I was honestly thinking about since this morning. Not because I wasn't ecstatic of the thought of Kyle and I going on our 'First Date', but I was afraid, and I had this feeling that shit was going to go down at the party. Other than that, I was excited. And I hoped that IT will happen tonight. No not sex, but my first kiss. I've never had one, all because of Kendall. He's so protective. But he's not stopping me tonight from sneaking out to go to the party, I really hope that he doesn't see me though. Most likely he won't, there is going to be like 500 people there. Something I most hoped for was for Kyle to be my 'Better Half'.I know corny, but I've NEVER even had my first kiss. And I've always felt a special way towards him, ever since we've met, and I know that he is my 'Better Half'.

"Katie?" I was drawn out of my thoughts to Jean gazing, staring at me.

"Did you here anything I just said?" She questions me with an raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" I say, still in my moment. She put's a palm over her eyebrows in a questioning matter, shaking her head.

"OK." She says brushing herself off. We both get back to reality.

"I said, I hate getting Detention. It's Bullshit! We're Late to school ONE TIME, and we get detention with a side of extra homework!?" I nod agreeing with her rant.

"Like honestly who the hell makes these rules!?" She questions the schools rules as she slams the warn-out pen onto her sheets, and slouches. I sit there, my head down 'Staring' at my sheets, arms folded, and just day-dreaming my way out of this situation. I have a feeling of what was about to come.

Suddenly, Jean put's on a very cheesy grin. I know her too damn well. Fuck, no way getting myself out of this now.

"So...?" She questions positioning herself upright in our 'Dining Area/ Room' chair.

"What?" I ask with a high-pitched voice, trying to stall.

"You know what I'm talking about, Stop trying to stall," She saw through my plan, Damn," The reason why we got detention in the first place." She added a scoff of disgust.

I lift my hands up in defense," I said sorry at least a million times since we've gotten detention!" I add an exaggerating tone.

"Whatever," She says brushing the detention situation off," How did things go with You and Kyle!?"

"Well... It was great!" I yell. We got excited and squealed within the same moment.

"So, you asked him out!?" She yells, proud of me. I know damn well that she is thinking 'Damn, it's about time she's grown a pair'.

"Well not technically," I say," I couldn't get it out, so he took it into his own hands, and asked instead. Either way! We're going together!" We both get up out of our chairs and started dancing around.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" The question echoes through-out my ear. I turn around to see James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan wet, covered in water balloon wrappers, and quite the facial expressions. I grin and start giggling along with Jean.

"Ha,Ha,Ha, So funny." James mocked our laughing and crossed his arms.

"What happened to you guys?" I question their presence of wetness.

"Well remember how I told you we were going to have a little bit of a 'Water Fight'?" Kendall said adding quotation movements.

"Well, knowing Gustavo, after the 'Water Fight' was over, he was really disappointed." Said Carlos, finishing Kendall's statement with crossed arms and a tone that showed that he felt bad.

"Yeah," Said Logan," He said that how we pushed it too far, and that we could've damaged thousands of dollars, worth of studio equipment."

"We made him so disappointed that he didn't even yell at us or outrage, Instead he just asked us calmly to leave," Added James," Aw shucks, now I feel all bad." He said with the same tone that Carlos had.

"Wow," Is all I could have said, I was in shock," You guys really out did yourselves now, huh?" I question, I started boiling up inside.

"Yeah." Said Kendall along with a few gasps from the guys.

All I could've done was nod and shake my head in disgust, I mean like What The Fuck!? I was raging with anger at them, then that's when I let it all out, the feelings that I've had for about a year now.

"What The Hell is wrong with you guys!?" I yell shocking everyone including Jean.

"Katie, calm down." Said Logan, that just made me even angrier.

"Gustavo has done nothing but made your lives better!" I yell defending Gustavo," He has taken you in, he has stepped out of his way to make you guys family to him! Yeah, Sure, He calls you his dogs, but he loves you guys! If it weren't for him you guys wouldn't be this far in life! People dread for a life like yours. Fame, Money, and Girls! This has even benefited me! I have friends for once! I bet you that if we were in Minnesota I'd be a lonely ass girl! And I'm sure that IT would've happened again." Tears started strolling down my eyes from the bad memories of Minnesota.

"Katie, Don't mention the situation again. Please." Said Kendall sounding very sentimental.

"Katie, Please, We're so sorry, we didn't realize you felt that way." Added James followed by a few mumbles from Logan & Carlos

Kendall walks up to me and hugs me. I didn't even open my hands in acceptance, I just pushed him away. He rested his head down, watching his shoes.

"You guys are immature 19 year old's! When the hell are you going to get it through your thick skulls that your not getting any younger! Be fucking responsible!" That's when I saw Kendall raise his head up in shock, along with the guys.

"Young Lady, you will not use that lan-"

I cut Kendall off, "I don't care. You Guys FUCKING disgust me." They all open their mouths in shock. I wasn't going to deal with them now. I just don't feel like going back to bad memories, but I was honestly just done with their stupidity and lack of maturity. I grab my school purse and empty the rest of my work before heading out of the door with it. I wait for Jean to follow my lead.

After a few seconds of waiting, she still isn't here. Ugh. I turn around and peak my head through the door. I see Kendall sitting on the counter chair with a towel wrapped around his head on his laptop, Logan also with a towel hanging around his neck, James drying himself off, and Lastly, Carlos with a towel in his hand speaking to a hair twirling, wide smiling, Jean. Did my speech have any effect on them. They look perfectly normal and happy. Those shit-faces.

I put my hand on my head in a questioning matter," Did you not get the message?" I question her with a scornful, hoarse tone. All their attention focus back onto me.

A sense of realization hit Jean," Oh..." she says dumb-minded. She grabs her school bag, opens it, then grabs all of her homework and puts it into the bag. She runs up to the door and spins around waving a warming hand to the guys. They all reply with waves as well. I scoff at their presence.

"Katie, We're sorry!" I hear behind me as I grab Jeans hand and turn around pulling her forcefully to the elevator. The voice kept on ringing in my ear as we walk to the elevator, James.

"I'm not dealing with them now, We're going to have some 'Sister Time'." I put on a smile and wipe the tears away with my hand. Damn, I'm bipolar.

"Where are we going?" She questions me as we arrive to the elevator.

I click the elevator button as I raise my eyebrow with a smirk,"The Mall."

* * *

I twirl around in the thigh high, hot-pink, floral lace dress as I walk out of the Forever 21 dressing room.

"Do you think it looks nice?" I question Jean as I look at myself up and down in the mirror.

"Mhm." I look at Jean through the mirror and see shes focused deeply into her phone.

I know what'll catch her attention. I grab my phone from out of my bag and gasp loudly,"Oh My God! There's 75% off of all the items at Macy's that have a red tag!? " I yell, catching the eye of various costumers, some actually running out of the store, but not a single glimpse from Jean.

"Jean!" I yell turning around.

"Huh?" She questions staring above from her phone. Her eyes light up and smile as she gazes at me. I smile in return.

"Er Mah Gerd!" She yells loudly.

I blush in return," It's not that big of a deal. Is it too much for a party?" I question flattered.

"What!? With that dress, Kyle AND ALL the boys at that party will be controlled with the snap of your fingers." She says with an raised eyebrow and a smirk.

She grabs the price tag on the back of the dress and stares at it," And it's in your price range! What a deal, Wow." Her eyes widen.

"Now," She says entering the dressing room and grabbing my things and stuffing them into my hands," It's time to get some shoes."

"Wait." I say pulling out of her grip,"I can't just walk out of here with this dress on, I need to put back on my clothes, well not my clothes, but you know- your clothes that you let me borrow, cause-"

Jean cuts me off, " We don't have anytime. We still need to find the right shoes to go with the dress, the right earrings, I'm thinking a gold and hot-pink theme cause of your dress, and we still need to go the salon to get our nails done, AND on top of that we need to do your make up. Also, It doesn't matter, you can keep those clothes. I never really wore em' And I'll just ask the employee at the counter over there if you can walk out of here with it on." She says all so fast as I stuff Jeans' clothes in my bag.

"Aw, But I don't want anyone to see my dress, and I wanna take a bathe! I can't stay like this for the rest of the day!" I say pouting.

"Aren't you sleeping over tonight?" She questions me, I nod my head. I remember I left a couple of items over there at her house when I went over last week for this present sleepover.

"So, you'll just take a shower there. And to solve your dress problem you can just... Here! My sweatshirt." She says giving me her knee high hooded sweatshirt that draped, peaking out of her bag. Why the hell would she have that in Spring? I grab it from her hand.

"Now, AYO COUNTER-LADY! " Yells Jean. I blush embarrassed as various people including the employees stare at us. AWKWARD. The employee in control of the counter walks over as she doesn't have any costumers to deal with at the moment.

"Yes?" She asks with a false smile.

Jean tones down," Do you mind if she walks out of here with the dress on?" She questions the lady as she points at me. The lady, who looks in her early 20's looks me up and down.

"Sure." She says suddenly all preppy. Totally fake. I feel bad for her 'Friends'.

"Just come over here to the counter, I'll scan the tag, you'll give me the money, and you'll be on your way." She says as she walks back to the counter.

Jean grabs my hand and pulls me to the counter,"Why do I need new shoes, Why can't I just wear a pair of my old heels?" I question her as I turn around and the lady scans the tag on the dress. She types in some things on the computer. I slip on the sweatshirt and pull the zipper up only partially considering the fact that it was 79 degrees out.

"That'll be 40 dollars." I rest the desired money on the counter. I look at the rest of money in my wallet, only 25 dollars left, Shit.

"Because, you can't wear those TOMS all day, also because your closet is technically consumed of sneakers. You only have about like what, 2 pairs of heels?-

"4." I say cutting her off.

The counter lady takes the money and opens the cash register, carefully resting the money inside.

"And It's not like I can get a pair of shoes. Look." I say showing her my wallet. She looks inside.

"What's that?" She says pointing to a little card in a fold in my wallet. I grab the small, rectangular, piece of plastic out of my wallet.

"It's my debit card." I say with a smile.

"Voila!" She says with a large smile.

My smile goes dim,"It's my EMERGENCY debit card." I say. Jean's smiles grows dim as well.

"It's a fashion emergency!" I yell, Jean lights up again.

"Wait!" She says growing serious," How much money do you have on there?" She questions.

"About I don't know, 300, 400, Somewhere around there?" I say not sure.

"Ah, There's gonna be like 3/4 left on your card when were finished. Anyways, apparently there is a sale at Macy's, So that's even better!" She says. So she was listening.

I look back to the cashier and realize she's listening to our conversation, when she sees that we've caught her, She grabs my receipt quickly and hands me it in my hand along with a 20% off coupon. Before I can get a good grip on the pieces of paper, Jean grabs my wrist again and we walk out of the store.

"TO MACY'S!" She yells loudly. I love how she doesn't care what people think of her. She's my friend and like they say 'Birds of a feather, Flock Together'.

"TO MACY'S!" I yell along with her as we walk. She smiles a soft, yet a wide smile. I smile along with her.

* * *

When we walked into the shoe section of Macy's, It was like we walked into the middle of a new World War. There were shoes being thrown all over the place, people were being ushered out, and everything was just a hot mess.

"Hellooo!" Jean and I turn around to a abnormally flamboyant male around the guys' age. He wore the normal Macy's attire.

"Hi." Jean and I both giggled at our 'We Said The Same Thing!" moment.

"I'm Fez and I am here at your service!" He says holding out a welcoming hand to us.

"I'm Katie." I say as I shake his hand with a smile.

"And I'm Jean." Says Jean as she shakes his hand as well.

"Oh My God!" He yells looking through the partially open sweatshirt to my dress, but you couldn't really tell that he yelled because of all of the ruckus in the background,"I totally love that dress! Where'd you get it!?" I zip it down for him to get a better look and zip it back up as his eyes widen.

"Forever 21." Says Jean answering for me with a warm smile.

"Oh my god. That is MY FAV STORE!" Jean squeals along with him.

"It's mine too. OMG we need to go shopping Rez!" She says with a high-pitched voice.

"It's Fez and OK! FWSB!? " He squeals.

"FWSB?" Jean and I question at the same time.

"Friends With Shopping Benefits!" He yells with a flick of his wrist.

"Totally!" She screams. And suddenly I'm the third wheel.

"OK, What are you girls looking for?" He questions simmering down.

"Heels, Gold in particular to match her dress." Says Jean for me again.

"Oh, A Gold and Pink theme. I Love!" He yells. Jean and I nod our heads in response.

"OK, well I have quite a few that I like myself." He says guiding us around, pushing crazy costumers out of the way.

We stop in the middle of aisle and he points to a section of a variety of gold heels with boxes around them. Glittery, Sequins, Normal, any style you can name. I suddenly see these beautiful heels. A pair of heels with a nude body and a gold tip and heel. And they have a red sticker on them, OMG! They're 95$!

"Those." I say pointing to them.

"Oh My God, Good taste Katie!" Says Fez. Suddenly I see my size, a 7 1/2. I go to run to grab em' but suddenly two lady's fighting over a shoe get in my way. I look around and suddenly see a very large and muscular lady just a few feet away about to dive for em'.

"There's not enough time." I say. Suddenly Jean rips her bag off and puts her hair up with a random hair tie.

"I'm gonna dive in." She says, Aw Shit. I have the greatest friend ever. She then runs over the two women fighting and dive for the heels. Unexpectedly, the lady and her touch it at the same time. That's when they started shoving, kicking, and fighting for them.

"You go Jean!" I yell.

"Yeah J!" Yells Fez at my side. Maybe he's not so bad.

"Cash, Credit, Debit, or Check?" He asks with a smile.

"Debit. How do you know she's gonna win?" I question smiling back. I open my wallet to give the man my debit card.

"She looks like a fighter." He says smiling widely. He walks over to register and scans it doing cashier work.

After a few moments of standing and waiting, I look over and see Jean. Her hair messy, her dress all sloppy looking, and her make up smudged. I was flabbergasted. She actually had them.

"Jean? Ha -How?" I question.

"I gave her money to go to McDonalds." She said and I realize she had a scratch above her eyebrow.

"Jean? Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

She gives me the box with the heels in them," Yeah, Don't worry I gave her a bruise the size of Texas on her chin flab." She says with a grin. I smile at her braveness and give her a hug. I then gave her back her bag and things.

"Here." I hear behind me. I turn around to see Fez with my card, a receipt, and a bag to put everything in. I grab the things and put them in there including the heels.

"Thanks Fez!" I say. I give him a hug and he hugs back.

"Here. I'll take these." I turn my head to my side to see Jean holding a pair of fuchsia strap-on heels in a box.

"OK. Cash, Credit, Debit, or Check?" He questions.

"Cash." She says, giving him the box.

We follow him to the register. He puts the things into a Macy's bag and accepts Jean's money. He gives Jean a receipt with his number written onto it. I actually feel kind of jealous of Jean.

"Call Me." He says with a wide smile and a wrist-flick. Jean smiles back in acceptance.

"Now where do we go?" I ask her.

"The Salon." She says. I smile, I haven't got my nails done in like 6 months.

I put my hand on my hips and she she slides her free hand through. I smile at our moment again. We walk out of Macy's and to the mall exit. This is what a real teenage girl lives like. I am a teenage girl. I am the new Katie.

* * *

** I'm honestly just tired of the Bullshit. I actually have a valid reason this time. My cable was cut off and yeah... **

**I'm just honestly really tired of delaying. Should I continue writing Fanfiction or no? Review if I should. You guys rely on me and I keep on letting you guys down. I'm soooo sorry. Well I've made a schedule and I've agreed to update on both The Better Half, and Wasteland ( My Other Story. Check It Out!) atleast every other day or every other two days. Anyways, Leave me some lovin' by reviewing, following, etc. Enjoy! **

**P.S. The next chapter will be the party!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Better Half**

* * *

"Ouch! What the hell, Jean?!" I yell in pain as Jean brushes my hair thoroughly and roughly. We were soon at her house after getting a manicure/pedicure. I had taken a shower and slipped the dress on again after getting lotion'd, using deodorant, applying make-up, and adding accessories.

"Calm down, beauty is painful." She said stroking the bush through again.

"What are you even going to do to my hair?" I questioned curiously.

"I'm gonna put it up in a sock bun."

"What in the world is a 'Sock Bun'?" I question

"Ouch!" I yell once again as she brushes harshly.

"This." She says showing me a little doughnut shaped material from off of her vanity.

"Oh?"

"Just trust me." She says.

**X**

After the feeling the pain of my hair being pulled, elasticated, bun-ified, along with the taste of hairspray in my mouth, Jean had finished at last.

She turns me around in the swiveled chair,"So, do you like it?" She questions me with a wide smile.

"I look so fancy schmancy!" I say with a satisfied expression.

"Awesome." She says with a conceited nod.

"Ok," She grabs her towel and bathroom products off of her bed," I'm gonna go take a shower, shave, change, then do my hair and make-up."

Great thing I shaved last night.

I fake a pout,"Kay! I'll just sit here lonely!" I holler behind her.

"Sure!" She says walking into her bathroom.

I snicker at her non-sympathy.

I walk over to her bed and pick up the Macy's logo'd bag up. I lift my packaged shoes out of the bag and open the box. I sit upon Jean's bed and rest the shoe-box next to me. I slip on one of the shoes remembering the moments in Macy's. I slip on the other shoe and rest the box to the side. I confidently stand. A foot taller.

This night'll be fun. Right?

* * *

"Jean?! Are you freaking finished yet?!" I yell, frustrated. The music was loud, the ground shook from the bass of the speakers, and I just got a text from Kyle saying that he's arrived.

I look outside of her bedroom window and see people being listed in, ushered out of line, and lastly the boys removing themselves out of the sleek, black, window-tinted limo. But no Kyle. Those fuckers aren't ruining my night. I don't even care if they see me. Well, actually I do care, I'm actually quite nervous.

"Jean?! The guys are here!" I call out.

"Don't worry. There's like hundreds, maybe thousands of people here." She says, trying to calm me down.

I holler to her presence, "Alright... Hurry though! Kyle just texted me! He's here!"

"Wait!" I hear behind the locked bathroom door. I rest my shoulder onto the window sill in annoyance.

Before I can even rip my hair out of frustration, I hear the unlocking of a door. I turn to see Jean standing beautifully in the the doorway. She had on a theme of turquoise and fuchsia. Her hair was properly fixed in a fishtail up-do.

"I'm finito, are you happy?" She questions, annoyed.

"You're annoyed?! I should be the one annoyed! My possible soul-mate is _possibly_ down there waiting for me!" I yell in defense pointing to the ground.

"Katie, whatever! Lets just both calm down, and head down stairs!" I go to say something but she grabs my hand and pulls me up close to her bedroom door. We both take a couple of seconds to calm down.

"Operation Kayle is on!" I blush before resting a hand on my waist. She puts her hand through, locking it on her own waist. We both smile before she opens the door.

I take a deep breathe before we walk towards the middle of the railing between the double curved steps. When I look overboard, I got excited. People were cluttered together dancing, there was a DJ right beneath us, the bass of the random dubstep song was making the speakers plopped all over cry, there was a positive, energetic atmosphere, strobe lights in a variety of colors were placed onto the ceiling, and then I spotted the bar. Shit, now I understand why my mom didn't want us to come. Now I definitely hoped for the guys to not spot me.

"Jean, there's a bar?!" I question her yelling, the music poured throughout the place loudly.

"What?" She questions, she looks around and then spots the bartender making a consumer a drink,"Holy shit, I didn't know! I don't even think there is an age limit! Look at Jett! He's only like 20?!" She yells pointing to Jett. I look over to see that he stands close to the bar with a cocktail in his hand speaking to an inappropriately dressed lady.

"I'm sure there are non-alcoholic drinks, sodas, and other things to drink there!" She yells again.

"Okay!" I say unsure.

She nods her head in response," Are you ready to go down yet?" She questions me.

"Wait! Just give me a few seconds to search for Kyle in the crowd." I peak over the edge of the railing again. I start looking around for him. I glance to my left and successfully find him wildly dancing around, along with most of the party guest's.

I start jumping up and down in excitement,"There! There he is!" I look at the distance from the end of the staircase to him, so it'll easy to get to him.

"Ew... He looks like a _teeny _sweaty." She says in disgust. It was true though, so I couldn't get defensive. Most people in the crowd looked very sweaty from the energetic atmosphere. People also looked very drunk, demeaning, jovial, or horny.

She releases a small giggle,"It smells like sex."

Confusion fills my mind,"How the hell do you know what sex smells like?!"

"I overheard Jett describing the scent to one of his celebrity friends. But, who cares! It's time for our entrance!" She says excited.

Paranoia floods my insides,"Entrance?!" I question her once again.

"But, but- Kendall , Logan- The guys are here!" I say shook, and scared.

"Don't worry. As I told you before, there are hundreds of people here! I'm sure they're signing autographs outside to party-thirsty fans. And If we take much longer, then they'll be in here and we're in trouble!" She yells at me. She had a point.

I calm down a bit and let loose," Okay..." I say, standing confidently.

"Alright, You walk to the security guard, guarding that side of the stairs, and I'll walk to that one." I nod in response as she points to each side of the stairway.

"Now..." We stand back-to-back prepared to walk,"Go."

I walk towards my proposed side of the stairway. The guard releases the velvet rope before locking it back in place as I step ahead. I look over nervously to see Jean texting at her side of the stairway. What the fuck? I thought we were making an entrance. The music turns off, and the turntables screech.

"Alright! Is everyone having a great time?!" I hear the DJ question the crowd. The crowd roars in response.

I finally realize what's going on. I look over to see Jean staring at me with a grin.

'What?! Jean! No!' I mouth the words in panic.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" The DJ waves his microphone in the air in excitement.

She flares her hands in frustration, 'Trust me.'

"Okay... Now I have two beautiful young ladies on each side of the staircases." I blush in return to the DJ's description as the crowd claps.

I cross my hands,'Fine'. I receive a small dance of excitement from Jean. I look over to the door, I gasp as I see none other than, Big Time _Motherfucking _Rush.

I start to panic," Jean!" I actually start to speak,"No! No! NO!"

"Here we go!" He presses a button on the turntables. Music fills the room as 'Can't Hold Us' by Macklemore plays. The crowd dances again, but attention remains on the DJ. He flips a switch and suddenly a blinding spotlight moves its way over to the guys and enters its way into their space. From what it seems, they're yelling in horror. I honestly don't know since the music poured through the room, should I care anyway? Meh.

He starts to play around with random knobs. The other spotlights wave past Jean and I multiple times as the crowd roars. I start to feel the mood. The craziness. The happiness. The wildness. My hips get a mind of their own, and start swaying back and forth.

I look at Jean with a smile. She releases a warm clap,"That's what I'm talkin' about! Let loose!"

"Come on down ladies!" I can feel eyes laid on me as I walk down the stairs. I reach halfway, before I blow various kisses to the crowd, people actually reaching out to catch them. I twirl myself around, receiving whistles, claps, and positive comments as I show off my outfit. I stand in spot, striking a pose. I then walk the rest of the stairs like as if I were on a runway.

The crowd roars at our entrance. I look at Jean to see her giving me two thumbs up, she mouths the words, 'Amazing'. Is it sad that I kind of forgot that I shared the entrance with Jean?

The DJ lifts his microphone in surprise, "Alright! that was AWESOME! Who else agrees?" The crowd cheers," Great, Let the party continue!" He then puts on 'I Love It' by Icona Pop. I look over to the guys to see that they are rubbing their eyes in pain. I release a smirk.

Jean and I meet each other halfway between the DJ booth. I walk into her embrace.

I smile at her as I release of the hug," What do we do now?" I question.

She laughs, "Have fun, Duh!"

"No shit, captain obvious." I grin widely," I wanna go to Kyle, but I don't want to leave you hanging." I stand, hoping to not disappoint her.

"Pfft. I'll find someone to have fun with. Go to him!" I surprisingly smile.

"Really?" I question.

"Really. Now go enjoy yourself!" She politely shoves me.

I give her a hug," You're the greatest!" She turns on her heel before walking into the crowd.

Time to find Kyle. I retrace the distance of where he was in my mind. I smile before I start walking.

I get various comments, handshakes, and hugs before arriving in front of him. I smile widely in excitement.

He looks me up and down,"Katie... You look beautiful. And that entrance was so unbelievable."

I happily giggle. I get a better view of him than of what I had before," Thanks, you look very handsome yourself." He had on a grey cardigan, a hot pink bow tie, a black Polo shirt, grey chinos, and a pair of hot pink Chuck Taylor Converse.

"Coincidence that we both have on hot pink?" I surprisingly question.

"Totally." I then get a whiff of his breathe. The nasty scent of alcohol. I look at his hand to see a clear cup, snug inside of it.

I point directly to the cup,"Kyle... What the hell is in that cup?"

He takes a sip from it, "Just a little vodka... It's no biggie."

I stagger at his answer, "No biggie?! It's a huge biggie! You can't drink that. You're underage, and If anyone _we_ know, finds you drinking that, we're in big trouble."

"Katie, calm down. It's only one cup. It's not going to harm anyone if its only one cup, now is it?"

"It can, if you can't handle your liquor." I respond, still unsure.

He grins, "Trust me, I'm sure I can."

I shrug it off, and then smile,"Lets just dance. This is my jam!" I start dancing as the song 'Don't You Worry Child' by Swedish House Mafia, engulfs the room. He pulls me closer to him. I blush as I start to unexpectedly dance on his warming body.

* * *

I gaze above at Kyle as I crazily dance. He focuses on something else. Someone else. I stare at the black-haired, blue eyed girl.

I smirk at her,"Kyle, who is she?"

"I don't know, b-but would you mind g-getting me another drink?"

I stand stubbornly, "Kyle, What? No. This is gonna be your fifth drink for the night. Your already slurring your words, and you look horrible. That's enough."

He starts to pout," Please, Katie... Just one more...?"

I stare at him. I can't reject that face. Look at him, his beautiful brown eyes, glimmering in the strobe lights," Ugh! Fine, _just_ one more." I cross my arms.

He winks at me,"Thanks, y-you're the best, I'll be giving you a treat for that later on."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I turn myself around and start heading towards the bar. I rest my ass upon one of the empty bar stools.

"What would a fine young lady like you, want?" I blush at the bartenders comment.

I smile as I point to the bar menu,"Umm... One lemon and vodka martini. And a Coke, please."

"Coming right up."

"Katie Knight!" I turn around scared. I remain calm as I recognize Jean.

"How dare you even think of taking a sip of alcohol?!" She comes over and sits in the empty stool next to me.

I suddenly fell guilty,"Calm down. It's not for me, it's for... Kyle?"

"Kyle?" She questions me, like as if I told a lie.

"Yeah..."

"Wow, I'm sure this is his first one, right?"

I don't say anything but sit and stare at the bar.

"Aw Fuck." She rest a hand upon her forehead," He does know that if anyone _we_ know catches him, we're in big trouble."

"I tried to explain that to him, but he didn't want to listen."

She shrugs it off, "I'm sure he'll be okay. Anyways, I've gotta go back to Zayn."

My jaw drops,"Zayn... Malik?"

She smiles widely,"The one and only."

"From One Direction?"

She flicks her wrist,"Yes!" She yells excitedly.

"Aw... Have fun!" I give her a hug before she walks away.

The bartender appears randomly and rest' the drinks in front of me,"One lemon and vodka martini, and one Coke for the lady."

I blush before taking both drinks in my hands," Thanks."

I walk away into the crowd, slowly to make sure to not spill the drinks because of the dancing guests bumping into myself. I finally reach back to our spot.

I open my mouth ajar. I can feel the tears whelming in my eyes. I drop both drinks on the floor. They react by splashing, wetting my feet, and others. He looks back at me, surprised.

"Katie... I'm sorry." His breath heavy, from the sudden make out session with the black haired, blue eyed whore. She releases a harsh smirk.

"How could you?" I choke on my tears. He pushes the girl off of him and grabs my wrist. I release out of his hold and run, pushing guests and people out of my way.

I run up the stairs without any worries," Hey, you're one of the girls who made that entrance, great jo-"

"Okay, yeah, whatever, can I go through, please, I forgot my... My girly products." I continue to choke on my tears as I lie.

"Go right ahead-" I shove pass him without even saying a 'Thank You' or whatever as he released the velvet rope.

I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I can already tell that my mascara and eyeliner are running. I pull the elastic out of my hair and rip the bun out, throwing it senselessly on the ground.

I run into a random room. I close the door behind me. I search for a light switch. I successfully find one.

As light fills the room, I walk my way over to the large bed as I recognize the environment as Jett's room.

I sit down onto the beautiful California King sized bed. I use my hands to wipe the tears. I sit there as I cry hopelessly.

Why am I crying though? He wasn't even mine- Yet. Was it maybe that I have feelings for him? Or that he went behind my back to kiss another girl, _knowing _that I had feelings for him? Well, he didn't really know, but I'm sure that he had a clue that I did. Fuck men. Or should I say, 'Fuck boys'.

"K-Katie..." I lift my head up as I stare directly at Kyle. He enters the room and locks the door behind him, holding a 375ml bottle of Grey Goose Vodka.

I sigh,"Kyle... What the hell do you want?" I cross my arms, "It's obvious that I'm totally pissed off at you right now."

He throws his hands up in defense as he rest' the bottle onto the large computer desk, "Okay. Before you start to accuse me of anything, it was the alcohol. Not me."

I stand up in rage," Are you fucking kidding me." I start to tear up again," 'It was the alcohol, Not me.' Kyle, you're still drunk! You have a fucking large bottle of vodka with you. You have got to be fucking kidding with me. Not even a 'I'm Sorry, Katie'."

"Hey! I p-put it down! And, I'm sorry, Katie."

I wipe the tear off of my cheek,"Aw, fuck you," He grins.

"Whatever. How the hell did you even get up here? The security is tough." I question his ability of getting up here.

"Sneaking, and entering." He walks closer to me. We're face to face. His breath warm.

"This isn't Spy Kids, alright?! I really hope, you didn't do anything stup-" Before I can even finish my sentence, his lips were on mine. He rest his hands on my cheeks, digging deeper into the kiss. I open my eyes wide. He starts to go rough as he grips onto my back. He rubs it. I can feel all the anger, being lifted away. I start to question my feelings towards him at this moment.

To my surprise, he pulls away. My eyes stay widen.

I touch my lips in suspicion,"Kyle, is that what a kiss really feels like?"

"That's what a kiss with Kyle is like." He smirks.

"B-but, in all the romance movies, the novels, the main character always says that they feel love, romance, and fireworks when they kiss that special someone. Not to be rude, but I didn't feel that."

His smirk grows wider,"How about now?" His lips are pressed to mine again before resting his hands on my back. Holding me tightly. I actually start to kiss back. He tilts his head right to left, and I follow in the opposite lead. I can feel him open his mouth, as he slides his tongue in. I get an awkward sensation as his tongue locks with mine. He slides his hand slowly down my back. I start to tingle at the uncomfortable movement. I can feel his hand start to make his way to my-

I push him off of me,"Kyle! What the fuck!?"

"What?" He asks all so calmly.

"You just grabbed my ass!"

He presses one finger to my lips,"Katie, calm down. People can hear us."

I pull out of his grip," Ugh, you're un-_fucking-_believable." I start to walk away, until I feel the painful grip of Kyle holding my wrist. I turn around slowly. His eyes full of anger and lust.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" I start to quiver.

"You wanna play it the hard way. Well I can play it the hard way. Katie, don't say another word." He pulls me closer to him.

"Kyle-"

"Katie, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Spit flies out of his mouth and into my face, causing me to flinch.

He grits "I told you I was going to give you a fucking treat later on," I quiver," News flash, Bitch! It's later on."

He places his other hand on my thigh," You look so _fucking _beautiful tonight,_" _He moves his hand underneath my dress. I start to tremble. I flinch as he grabs my ass harshly.

My voice soar,"Kyle, please. Don't-"

"What the fuck did I say before." He turns me around and throws me onto the bed. I support myself by using my elbows to hold me upright.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt,"K-Katie, I fucking love you."

"Kyle... You're drunk." I say horrified.

He climbs on top of me," Didn't I say to SHUT THE FUCK UP! Do you not get it?!" He takes his hand, and strikes me across my face. I start to silently cry, as the red mark on my cheek stings. He continues to struggle with untying his bow tie. A tear rolls out of my eye as I tremble in this uncomfortable position.

He finally removes his tie. He rolls my dress off. I tremble at the AC. He reaches his way onto my panties. He grips them tightly in his hand.

He smirks as he comes closer to my face," Don't you dare say a fucking word. Ha, it's not like anyone can hear you through all this fucking loud ass music." His voice harsh, demeaning, and full of want.

* * *

**Finally finished writing this chapter. I worked on this for a whole week. I literally lost my inspiration and now it's back! This chapter was sorta' crazy. Leave some more reviews, they encourage me to write more :3**


End file.
